


Richie Tozier Tackles The Honesty Interview

by whereyoustand



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Interviews, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Drug Use, Richie Tozier Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: "Hello, my name is Richie Tozier and I'm doing the 'honesty interview'!" Richie smiled and waved at the camera. "I have to answer ten questions and answer them as honestly as possible!"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 301





	Richie Tozier Tackles The Honesty Interview

"Hello, my name is Richie Tozier and I'm doing the 'honesty interview'!" Richie smiled and waved at the camera. "I have to answer ten questions and answer them as honestly as possible!"

There was a small box placed in front of Richie with about ten folded pieces of paper.

"All these questions were asked by fans and were chosen out randomly." The producer explained.

"Alright, let's get started." Richie shuffled through the papers before pulling out one.

"This tweet is from @/trashiestfan and it says, 'How did you meet Bill and Beverly? You all just suddenly started tweeting each other?'" Richie scrunched up the paper and tossed it to the side, a small smile on his face. "Well we all met when we were kids, I was friends with Bill first, then Bev. It was fucking weird because I had completely forgotten about them for almost thirty years. It was mental!" Richie let out a laugh. "We reconnected over a blood pact we made when we were like twelve about a really big event that happened to all of us."

The producer seemed satisfied with his answer so Richie moved on and pulled out another piece of paper.

"@/no1loser asked, 'will you ever tell us who your husband is? like we know his name and that's it'." Richie paused for a few seconds allowing a small smile to come on his face. "Maybe. It's very difficult at the moment because this past year I've had a lot going on. Mental breakdown on stage, I came out, I got married, my husband has a lot of health issues at the moment." Richie frowned but only for a second before smiling. "He walks around in my tops sometimes and tells people he hates me so," Richie shrugged. "One day I'll show him off."

The producer smiled fondly as Richie pulled out another piece of paper.

"This one is from @/Skylaisaloser and they ask, 'will we ever see you at pride now that you are out and proud?'." Richie sighed sadly. "I want to go but I think there has been so much repressed emotion that I don't know if I will ever be comfortable enough to go! But, yeah, I hope one day I'll go." Richie shrugged.

"Next one is from @/lucindalmao and they say, 'hey hey what made you realise you should write your material? love you' awe I love you too and I think it was when I first got reintroduced to my husband and I admitted I didn't write my jokes, he turned around and yelled 'I knew it!' at my face. I then realised I wanted to make him proud." Richie chuckled. "I suppose when someone knows you didn't write your jokes, it makes you rethink what you've done so far."

"@/bitches_be_crazy - okay new favourite username!" Richie laughed. "They asked, 'If you had to thank one person in your life who helped you the most, who would it be? Try not to pick your husband, you've already thanked him so many times at award shows lol!'." Richie put the question down and sighed. "Jesus bitches be crazy you want to bring the mood to serious!"

Richie smiled softly though. "I'd have to thank Stan. He's one of the most important people to me and he helped me through so much. He knew I was gay without me telling him and when I did come out to him, he didn't do the 'oh I knew', he was so accepting and allowed me to cry and told me I was okay. He's so kind to me when I needed it most and every other time, he's a massive dick! He was a Jew in a very Christian town and I was a closeted gay guy in that same town. You should've seen him at his Bar Mitzvah!" Richie laughed. "He fucking mic-dropped the entire Synagogue. He told his dad, the Rabbi, that he- and I quote- 'is a loser and always fucking will be.'. I remember I got up and was the only one to start clapping and my mom pulled me down." Richie chuckled fondly. "He's one of my best friends- sorry, he was one of my best friends." Richie swallowed to keep the tears from flowing. "He sadly passed away last year and I miss him every day."

"Okay, next questions are from @/theriverbend and they say, 'should I come out to my family?'." Richie took a deep breath. "Well, I can't answer for you but depending on the circumstance, if your family is people who you think are loving, caring and will be one hundred per cent accepting than going for it! If you aren't sure, then perhaps bring up the topic casually. Maybe say a fake person in your school just came out as gay and see how they respond. If you are confident they are homophobic wait until you are eighteen or you have a safe place to stay. As harsh as that seems, your safety comes above all. Keep being yourself, but stay safe!" Richie sighed.

"Fuck, that's going to get me backlash isn't it."

"Lucky number seven." Richie pulled out another piece of paper. "@/somewhere_everywhere asks, 'did you ever deal with mental health problems growing up?' Oh, fuck yeah! I still do now. I have ADHD and I struggled so much in school. Especially since that wasn't a thing. Maybe I should've realised something was wrong sooner but I was more focused on other things. I was a really smart kid, passed all my subjects with C's upwards but my report cards were always saying I was a terrible student because I'd speak out during class and never do the homework until the lesson before it was due. I'd always be distracted and tap my foot or shake my knee. It was a problem for so long and when I saw my therapist at aged twenty-six for the first time, that's when I realised I wasn't just an idiot. I also had bad panic attacks and anxiety. I still get them, don't get me wrong. I just never knew how to deal with them and just went to the school toilets until it was over." Richie shrugged. "I'm getting better every day though. And I hope, whoever you are and whatever you go through, you are getting better. Your mental health does not define you. Just keep being kind."

"God what has this interview done to me, I'm a sap thanks, guys!"

"Next question is, 'you said you were bullied as a kid, what are the bullies doing now?' that was from @/dancelikeumatherman. Well, two sadly passed away, one is at a mental asylum, and the other sadly went missing when we were kids and was never found. I hope, they're all happy. Minus the one at the asylum, he stabbed my husband and we can't have that!" Richie exclaimed. "Also the guy in the asylum murdered his dad and other bullies!"

"'If you had to choose one memory to define who you are as a person as a person, what would you choose?' and that's from @/thejudgeohno." Richie hummed lightly. "I'm trying not to chose and traumatic memory. I think one that is from when I was a child was when I was at the arcade with a boy named Connor and we were playing Street Fighter and then his cousin turned out to be the bully of the town. The one who is in the asylum. Yeah, he got the idea that I had a crush on him and I got called gay slurs in front of the whole arcade. I remember running out and having a panic attack in the park. I think that was the moment I started hating myself for liking guys. Which, God, is so wrong but I was twelve so anything that happened to me, I thought was my fault." Richie chuckled sourly. "Hey Connor if you're out there and you're watching, I hope you're happy and gay. If you're not gay, I hope you are being kinder to people now."

"Oh, last question!" Richie laughed like a kid in a candy store. "This is from @/bigboybrian and they say, 'what advice would you give to your five-year-old self, your sixteen-year-old self, twenty-one-year-old self, and yourself now?' Wow, what a question." Richie took a few seconds before answering.

"To my five-year-old self, stop trying to eat crayons, your mum is getting super concerned about that. You also are going to throw it up again. Maybe you should do that because, in the hospital waiting room, you're going to meet your long-time crush and future husband." Richie laughed. "To sixteen year old me, you are valid. You are smoking too many cigarettes to speed up the process but you seriously have to stop doing it. You are loved, appreciated, and soon enough, you'll have a loving husband, your dream career, and a group of loving fans who are there for you every step of the way. Dearest twenty-one year old me, I know you can't wait to get out of Derry but take time to appreciate all the love and memories the Losers give you because you forget about them a few days after you leave. I also know that you have officially reached drinking age and although you have been drinking since you were fifteen, you keep hitting those bars. Stop that. Stop it because after you start getting a better tolerance then you move on to the harder stuff. That shit, is going to fuck your life up, man! Stop it now because as soon as you hit age thirty-five, you have like four drinks and you're gone!" Richie shrugged. "And to me now, I don't advise for you apart from that you do whatever it takes to be happy."

"Okay, that's all the questions and that was all the emotions I had stored up for this year. This was the 'honesty interview', I'm Richie Tozier, thank you for watching! If you enjoyed it so much, feel free to come to see me on tour. I'm currently halfway through the tour in the US, but I'm also going up to Canada, Europe, UK, and even some places in Asia!" Richie winked into the camera. "Like and subscribe to the channel, and if you want to see Chris Evans - yes the Chris Evans- as in America's ass Chris Evans do the same thing, then you click over here! Bye!"  
  
  
1,864 Comments

**Matilda Lynn**  
Can you believe Richie Tozier has been through all this trauma and he still makes us laugh? I stan.

**Josh Dun's Abs**  
Wow. The way he said 'sorry was my best friend' I felt that. I hope he realises he was allowed to cry, you can hear him on the verge of tears. I can't believe he lost his friend and he still manages to put on a smile every time. :'((

**Catherine Howards**  
Richie Tozier is out here saying his husband got stabbed by bullies and he's expecting us to remain calm??? Excuse me, Mr Tozier, that was my emotional support Eddie, how dare you?

**Lucinda Smith**  
Richard fucking Tozier answered my question????? and he said I love you too???? brb cryING

**Tozier Trash Bag**  
Richie will always be known as the guy from SNL, not the guy who went through a trauma and went to therapy to deal with it. He will be known as the guy who got addicted the drugs in his twenties, not the guy who got better and learnt to have alcohol at a good pace. Richie Tozier will be known as the guy who is friends with world-famous author Bill Denborough, not the guy who dealt with mental health issues growing up due to his repressed sexuality. Richard Wentworth Tozier will be known as the guy who came out as gay on stage, not the guy who can't even bring himself to go to pride because he grew up hating himself for who he was. People are always going to know Richie for the things that are like one half of the story, and it breaks my heart seeing him like this.

**Silent In The Trees**  
This video reminds me of why Richie is my hero :')  
  
  
Eddie turned over in bed.

"Hey, Chee?" He whispered.

"Yeah, love?" Richie mumbled.

"Stan would be proud of, you," Eddie reassured. That's all it took for Richie to break down into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so rushed lol
> 
> \- J


End file.
